Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors can nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. *CREDIT THE CREATOR IF NOMINATING SOMEONE ELSE'S ALIEN. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *NO IDEA THEFT ACCEPTED IN THE ALIEN. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *February: Upchuck Norris *March: Hydro-Tide *April: Chill Factor *May: TIE! HayWire and Go-Su *June: Elemental Monkey *July: Super-Duper *August: Ultimate Storm *September: SpeedGate *October: Huntscer *November: Rupture *December: Flarecrow 2013 *January: 3D *February: Crabon *March: Protosect ---- Category:Featured Pages The Most Useless Alien Of All Time Created by Omernoy and nominated by Sci100 For #Happy April Fools Yoponot: Creator of Chaturn 10: Fan Force (Wall - Blog - ) 21:59, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Against #No, it would not be cool to turn into an alien that does nothing. In fact, it would be lame. You're a male? Why are you wearing a dress? You're female? How come you like pie? 00:41, March 4, 2013 (UTC) #How AWESOMESAUCE! (sarcasm drooping around)-[[User:Maximus Loo2012|'Maximus Loo2012']] 10:08, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Comments * There's been a lot of cool aliens. But wouldn't it be so cool to transform into a alien that could do ... NOTHING???? I mean come on. This is a classic. And in the spirit of April Fools and jokes, let us vote for this Useless Alien. Cause we don't want the Alien getting depressed, right? :p * Was going to take this one down but I decided not to. I kinda like him. Eon: The Chrononaviagator! Give it to Me. Paradox: You know very well that is never going to happen Eon. Eon: Then I'll just have to take it from you. 22:49, March 3, 2013 (UTC) SonicSpider Created by Estew02 and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments *The first alien I ever created, hope you guys like it! The world will end, when people run out of stew. (Wall - Blog - ) 00:37, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Nutcracker The second most useless alien of all time, created by [[User:Maximus Loo2012|'Maximus Loo2012']]! For # Against # Comments * Bronzoon Created and nominated by User:ChromastoneandTabby For #I have no idea what I'm looking at, which makes it awesome :D Paper(Contact) 01:40, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Against # Comments * Stick Fighter Created and nominated by Kai. For # Against # Comments *